mikers_big_brother_season_2fandomcom-20200215-history
MBB2
Season History On Day 1, 16 houseguests entered the Big Brother house. The houseguests competed in the Captain competition called "BB Fortune Tellers" in which they needed to make video predictions for the season. Jeremy did the best in the competition followed by Daniele, then Kalia. Jeremy chose Elissa, Jessie, Renny and Shane for his team. Daniele chose Britney, Nakomis, GinaMarie and Aaryn for her team. And Kalia chose McCrae, Nick, Eric and Ian for her team. Since Hayden was not chosen for a team, he became the first houseguest evicted from the Big Brother house. On Day 6, the houseguests competed in the first HoH competition of the season called "BB Biography" in which they had to write a mini biography about their housguest. The winner of the HoH competition was Kalia and by winning she got to keep her entire team safe from eviction. On Day 7, Kalia nominated Daniele and GinaMarie for eviction with Daniele as her clear target. On Day 8, Kalia, Daniele, GinaMarie, Elissa, Ian and Renny participated in the PoV competition called "Crossword". In this challenge the houseguets needed to complete a Big Brother crossword puzzle as quickly as they could. Daniele was the fastest to correctly complete the crossword puzzle and she won the PoV. On Day 10, the PoV Ceremony took place and Daniele used the Veto on herself. Kalia then nominated Britney in Daniele's place in plan to backdoor her. On Day 13, the house voted against Kalia's wishes and GinaMarie was evicted by a vote of 9-3, keeping Britney in the game. Following GinaMarie's eviction, Britney won HoH in an endurance competition called "Jungle Vines". On Day 14, Britney nominated Kalia for eviction since Kalia nominated her last week and McCrae since she believed he voted to evict her. On Day 15, Britney, Kalia, McCrae, Shane, Ian and Elissa competed in the PoV competition called "Commercial Craze". In this challenge the houseguests needed to make a commercial for Miker's Big Brother Season 2. It came down to Britney and Kalia, but Kalia narrowly beat Britney and won the PoV. On Day 17, right before the PoV ceremony took place Elissa chose to self-evict for personal reasons. At the PoV ceremony, Kalia chose to use the PoV on herself, forcing Britney to name a replacement. Britney nominated Eric in Kalia's place, calling him "the sketchiest person here". On Day 20, Eric was voted out of the house by a vote of 9-1. Following Eric's eviction, the housegeusts competed in an HoH competition called "Big Brother Knockout". The contestants had to answer a Big Brother trivia question and if they were the fastest to get it right, their opponent was eliminated and they chose the next two players to be face off. If they got the answer incorrect, they were eliminated and their opponent chose two players to face off. The final 2 remaining were Jessie and McCrae. Due to a technicality, Jessie won the HoH competition, keeping his entire team safe. Upset by his loss, McCrae quit the game, bringing the numbers in the house down to 11. On Day 21, Jessie nominated Ian and Nakomis for eviction because he considered them both strong competitors. On Day 22, Jessie, Ian, Nakomis, Jeremy, Daniele and Aaryn competed in the PoV competition called "Jigsaw". In this competition, the competitors had to complete a jigsaw puzzle in the shortest amount of time. Jeremy won the competition by having the best time. On Day 24, Jeremy chose to remove Nakomis from the chopping block at the PoV ceremony. In her place, Jessie chose to nominate Britney. On Day 27, Ian was evicted from the house by a close vote of 5-3. Following Ian's eviction, Nick won HoH in a competition called "Majority Rules". This meant that he was able to keep both him and Kalia safe for the week. On Day 28, Nick nominated both Britney and Jeremy for eviction, two players on complete opposite sides of the house. On Day 29, Nick, Britney, Jeremy, Aaryn, Shane and Nakomis competed in the PoV competition called "Musical Veto". In this challenge the houseguests needed to find a song to represent their gameplay and explain their choice. The winner of the competition was Nick. On Day 31, the PoV ceremony took place. Nick chose to use the PoV to remove Britney from the chopping block and nominate Jessie in her place. On Day 34, before the houseguests voted to evict either Jeremy or Jessie, Jeremy quit the competition in order to keep Jessie in the game. After Jeremy quit the competition, the houseguests competed in the next HoH competition called "Thumbs Up". In this challenge, the players had to campaign to get the most likes on a comment. Kalia came in first, winning her second HoH competition of the season. On Day 35, Kalia nominated Nakomis and Shane for eviction because they went against her wishes in week 1. On Day 36, Kalia, Nakomis, Shane, Aaryn, Nick and Jessie competed in a PoV competition called "Pinata Palooza". In this challenge the houseguests were given 10 candies to put into the other players' pinatas. The person who came closest to having 20 candies in their pinata without going over would win the PoV. Nakomis won the PoV with a total of 18 candies in her pinata. HouseGuests Voting history